random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Top 10 Favorite Games of All Time
Mochlum #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door #Kid Icarus: Uprising #The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds #Super Smash Bros Brawl #LEGO Marvel Superheroes: The Video Game #Super Mario 3D World #Rayman Legends #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D #Super Mario Sunshine #Animal Crossing: New Leaf 'Master ventus' (not counting Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You, two of my favorite video game series) #''Pokémon Platinum (Nintendo DS)'' #''Minecraft (PC Version)'' #''inFamous 2 (Playstation 3)'' #''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (Nintendo Gamecube)'' #''Mega Man Zero Collection (Nintendo DS)'' #''Street Fighter 2 (Nintendo Wii, via Virtual Console)'' #''Guilty Gear 2: Overtrue (Xbox 360)'' #''Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time (Playstation 3)'' #''Blue Dragon (Xbox 360)'' #Metal Gear Solid (Playstation 3, via Playstation Network) *'Bonus #11': Every Ratchet & Clank, Jak and Sly game on the Playstation 2. Phantom R #Cave Story #Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep #Rhythm Thief & The Emporer's Treasure #The World Ends With You #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door #Kingdom Hearts #Kid Icarus: Uprising #Portal 2 #Star Fox 64 #Half-Life 2 Moon Snail (As of 12/10/2014) 11. Minecraft 10.Roblox 9. Bloons TD 5 and related games 8. Team Fortress 2 7. Spyro the Dragon 6. Pokemon Black 2 5. Sonic 3 and Knuckles 4. Super Mario Galaxy 3. Terraria 2. Spore 1. Plants vs. Zombies Lians Noom 10. Sonic Advanced 2 9. Pac-Pix 8. Call of Duty 7. There was this one Wii game based around toys, and I forgot the name, but it was AWESOME! 6. Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door 5. Bubsy 3D 4. Candy Crush Saga 3. Mario's early years 2. Sonic Labyrinth 1. Intellivision Lives MissingNo #Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Mario Kart Wii #Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen & Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald #Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale #Super Paper Mario #Kirby Super Star (Ultra) #Mario Kart: Super Circuit #Pokemon Black 2 / White 2 #Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver #Mario Kart 7 Haha, 9 of these games are Nintendo related, 4 are related to Mario, 3 are related to Pokemon, and only 1 is outside of Nintendo. ToStopaGaben #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time #Half Life 2: Episode One #Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater #inFamous 2 #Kingdom Hearts 2 #Super Mario 64 #Perfect Dark (I just think it plays more smoothly than Goldeneye) #Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Destruction #Astro Boy: Omega Factor #Marvel Vs Capcom 2 Very Honorable Mentions: Resident Evil: Code Veronica Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time No More Heroes Goldeneye 007 KingOfSpriters13 #Marvel vs. Capcom 2 #The entire first-party Nintendo 64 library (Mario Party 2, Star Fox 64, Goldeneye 007, etc.) #Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas #Resident Evil 4 #Megaman Zero #Super Smash Bros Brawl #Team Fortress 2 #Super Mario 64 DS #Super Meat Boy #Kingdom Hearts 2 NintendoChamp89 TBA i gotta sort out a lot of games Redsox1099 1. Team Fortress 2 2. Minecraft 3. Scott Pilgrim vs. The World 4.Cave Story 5. Half-Life series 6. Portal 2 7. Skyrim 8. Goldeneye 007 9. Fallout: New Vegas 10. All Nintendo SNES Games Bowser & Jr. # The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword # Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance # Mario Kart 7 # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Paper Mario: Sticker Star # Nintendo Land # Mario Party 9 # New Super Mario Bros. U # E.T. Atari Kajad Not in any particular order: Minecraft Spore Terraria Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pokemon something-or-other Super Paper Mario Portal 2 Legend of Zelda something-or-other Super Mario Galaxy (both of them) a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a This may look like I just copied stuff from other people's lists, but these are seriously my favorite games that I've played within the last 3 years or so. BlazikenGod 1. Kirby's Adventure Wii 2. Team Fortress 2 3. Sonic Generations 4. Minecraft 5. Pokemans Saphire 6. Kid Icarus Uprising 7. Scribblenauts Remix 8. Mega mans 6 9. Super Mario World 10. Earthbound Faves3000 #Gaben: The Gamen #I don't know????? Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Phantom R Category:Video Games Category:Top 10 Lists